So What Do You Say?
by ykai
Summary: I never thought I had to go through hoops just to hear that answer.  Draco


**A/N: I did this on a whim. Haha! Just tell me what you think, alright? Anything/ anyone you recognize isnt mine. Just the plot and the words they say. I must warn you though, it can be a bit OOC. ^^,**

* * *

><p><strong>So What Do You Say?<strong>

Nervous?

Not really. No.

Then get your ass out of this office. Wouldn't be a good impression to appear late to a meeting _you_ requested, now would it?

Consider me gone.

Shall I have your solicitor draw up your will?

Shut up.

* * *

><p>Excuse me, Mr. Weasley? Your three o' clock is here.<p>

Good, good. Right on time. Send him in.

Yes, sir.

Draco Malfoy. I'm surprised you know where my office is. Come in boy and have a seat. Janie, send in some refreshments. Any preferences, Draco?

I'm afraid I must decline today, sir. I intend this to be a short meeting. I'd like to get right to the point.

Ah, yes! I think I know what this is about. Jeanie, make sure we are not interrupted.

Yes, sir.

Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today, Mr. Weasley.

On matters like this Draco. I will always make time.

Oh, and Draco, call me Arthur.

* * *

><p>How'd it go?<p>

Piece of cake.

And?

He agreed?

The other two?

Do I have to?

Do you want this or not?

Can't I just ask one?

They go together.

Figures.

* * *

><p>Potter.<p>

Malfoy.

Where's Weasley?

Otherwise engaged.

I see.

I heard you talked to Arthur.

I have.

I assume this is about the same matter?

Weasley's absence today is of no coincidence.

It's better you weren't there when Ron finds out.

Is it necessary to have my wards strengthened?

No! Err.. yes, maybe. Just until he calms down.

For a very long time then.

Don't be stupid, Malfoy.

I'm not you, Potter.

So?

So what?

Just tell me, Potter. I have no time for games.

Tsk tsk. Impatient, aren't we? Keep talking, Malfoy. I just might find a reason to say no.

And are you?

Am I what?

Saying no.

Do you think I should say no?

I didn't even want to ask you in the first place.

Then why did you bother?

Are you seriously asking that question?

Are _you_ serious?

Yes.

Fine.

Fine?

Do you need to be threatened?

Do your worst.

You better... If you as much as... Just get out of here, Malfoy, before I change my mind.

* * *

><p>Success?<p>

Sort of.

Elaborate?

Weasley wasn't there.

Will that be a problem?

I hope not.

Have you asked the other Weasley?

I didn't realize it was necessary.

Believe me, it is.

* * *

><p>Weaselette.<p>

Hello, Draco. How have you been?

I'm well. Thank you for asking. And you?

This is pointless, don't you agree?

I beg your pardon,

This formality thing. It's quite funny. I mean, Harry already told me about your meeting.

He did.

Yeah, he said that-

You know then.

Of course.

And?

And what? What do you mean? I still don't get why you wanted to meet me. Didn't Harry-

I was advised it was necessary.

Really? By who?

Irrelevant. What do you say you just go ahead and tell me what you think about all this. Make my ears bleed or whatever. Don't expect me to listen though, much less obey.

You're really something, Draco.

I am a Malfoy after all.

Fine. Okay then.

Okay then? Just fine.

It's not my place to say anything.

You underestimate your importance.

I do? Well then... You better be worth it, Malfoy.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Little ball of spitfire, isn't she?<p>

She _is_ a Weasley.

Hmm…

You ready?

I'm not sure I'll ever be ready enough.

Aww, you're going soft, Draco. Do you want us to sit down and discuss your feelings?

Go away, Blaise.

* * *

><p>You know, when someone asks you a question they normally expect an answer.<p>

Yes.

Yes? Are you sure?

Yes!

* * *

><p>The She-Weasel told me you were freaking out. Are you okay?<p>

I'm fine. Just peachy.

Cold feet?

What? No! Never!

Then what's wrong? This isn't like you. Just tell me.

I don't know. It's ridiculous, really. I'm just being stupid.

You? Stupid? You're the brightest witch of our age remember?

Hmm…

Seriously, what's wrong? I'm getting worried.

You're going to laugh at me.

Try me.

Alright. Fine. If you as much as smile, I'm calling this off.

Note: serious face.

I'm muggle-born, Draco.

Haven't I told you enough? I. Don't. Care.

I know, I know. It's just that. I'm muggle-born. I grew up alongside Snow White, Cinderella, Belle-

Cinderella? What is that? Some sort of disease?

Draco!

Alright, alright. Ignore me.

Ugh! How can I tell you what's wrong if you keep on interrupting me?

Because, I already know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.

You do?

Being forced to spend time with Potter can be very enlightening, despite it being nauseating and all.

What did you talk about?

You, mostly. By the way, the adventures you went through all those years in Hogwarts? I must say, I'm impressed. Those two wouldn't have survived without you.

Quit the flattery, Malfoy. It isn't cute right now.

You're a perfectionist?

I'm what?

A perfectionist. Too big a word for you? Haha! But seriously, you are. I don't mean that in a bad way though. It's actually one of the things that attracted me to you. And you're a brownnoser.

I am not!

You are. You need the approval and appreciation of someone in authority to convince yourself that you're doing the right thing. Well, most of the time. You can be very scary when let loose.

Draco! Ugh! Your point is?

My point is that. You agreed to this, did you not? Wholeheartedly? I have no doubts about that. But you being you… Let's just say you need the support or blessing, whatever you call it, of someone you consider authority when it comes to this matter. Most likely family.

What are you saying?

You should be proud of me, you know? I tucked my pride away for time being and asked Old Man Weasley, Scarface Potter and the She-Weasel-

Do you always have to insult my _family?_

Ehem. I asked Arthur Weasley, Potter and Weasellete for permission.

Wait, when was this?

Before I asked you.

Before you asked me? And they agreed? To you?

I can be very convincing.

Thank you for doing that, Draco. It means a lot.

You're not impressed.

I am. It's just that…

That what?

I wish my parents were here. I always envisioned my dad keeping me upright while my mum cried about losing 'her baby girl'. Silly, huh?

Take my hand.

* * *

><p>Where are we?<p>

Pick up your skirts. Charm them so they don't get dirty.

Draco, we're going to be late. Wait, isn't this-

The cemetery where your parents are buried. This will just take a while, I promise.

But… Why?

Your wish is my command.

You're going to raise my parents from the dead?

What? No!

What in Merlin did you mean then?

Watch.

**Sir, I'm a bit nervous****  
><strong>**About being here today****  
><strong>**Still not real sure what I'm going to say****  
><strong>**So bare with me please****  
><strong>**If I take up too much of your time.**

I didn't know you could sing.

Shh. You're destroying my momentum.

**See in this box is a ring for your oldest.****  
><strong>**She's my everything and all that I know is****  
><strong>**It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side****  
><strong>**Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...**

**Could marry your daughter****  
><strong>**And make her my wife****  
><strong>**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
><strong>**And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah****  
><strong>**I'm gonna marry your princess****  
><strong>**And make her my queen****  
><strong>**She'll be the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen****  
><strong>**I can't wait to smile****  
><strong>**When she walks down the aisle****  
><strong>**On the arm of her father****  
><strong>**On the day that I marry your daughter**

**She's been here every step****  
><strong>**Since the day that we met****  
><strong>**(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)****  
><strong>**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad****  
><strong>**I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)****  
><strong>**And 'til death do us part****  
><strong>**There's no doubt in my mind****  
><strong>**It's time****  
><strong>**I'm ready to start****  
><strong>**I swear to you with all of my heart...**

**I'm gonna marry your daughter****  
><strong>**And make her my wife****  
><strong>**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
><strong>**And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah****  
><strong>**I'm gonna marry your princess****  
><strong>**And make her my queen****  
><strong>**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
><strong>**I can't wait to smile****  
><strong>**As she walks down the aisle****  
><strong>**On the arm of her father****  
><strong>**On the day that I marry your daughter****  
><strong>

Oh, Draco. That was beautiful.

So are you.

Cheesy.

Are you okay now?

At this moment, no. But I will be. Because I know that even if my father isn't gonna be here for me anymore, you will always be.

To that, I agree.

Thank you. For this, for everything.

Anything for my Gryffindor princess. But you know, there is something you can do to thank me properly.

Let's go back to the church?

I'll race you.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Draco made it back first. It took the efforts of Charlie Weasley, Harry and Blaise Zabini to physically restrain Ron from pouncing on Draco. It was only the banshee-like screeches of Ginny and the hard cold stare from Hermione that finally dissipated Ron's fury enough to concede defeat. It was beautiful ceremony actually. Not perfect and clear cut as they make them out in movies. But that was probably due to Ron's reluctance to let go of Hermione when the trio reached the end of the aisle, or the outburst of emotion coming from Molly Weasley and, dare I say it, Narcissa Malfoy when the couple exchanged vows. Or maybe it was the look of utter shock on Lucius Malfoy's face when Draco called for attention.<p>

**The first time I saw her****  
><strong>**I swear I knew that I'd say I do**

**I'm gonna marry Hermione****  
><strong>**And make her my wife****  
><strong>**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
><strong>**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die****  
><strong>**I'm gonna marry your princess****  
><strong>**And make her my queen****  
><strong>**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
><strong>**I can't wait to smile****  
><strong>**As she walks down the aisle****  
><strong>**On the arm of her father****  
><strong>**On the day that I marry Hermione**

Blaise could see it now. The Evening Prophet's headline- Newlywed Draco Malfoy: Closet Singer?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you say? Review, please?**


End file.
